The Card Game
This spiffy game treats cards somewhat like characters in a tactical RPG, and will also include rewards for playing when the RPG is complete; currently, winning will give you a random Gem (for use in the Colosseum or RPG). How to Play Clicking Red or Blue starts (or resets if they left); 16 cards & 8 gems are shuffled and split evenly to the two players (You can see your enemy's cards through the log. Plan ahead.) Clicking a card picks it up, you can then click on a spot on the 'battlefield' to place it. Rules Clicking one or more gems before placing a card will boost its health upon placing it, the boost is stronger if the gem is the same element of your card. Placing a card will make it hit an adjacent enemy for -1. Damage may decrease or increase depending on the cards' elements and current points (Given by gems) Placing a card and not attacking with it will add +1 point to it. (+2 points if it's the starting move of a match.) When you beat a card, you gain the gems it had been boosted with. The current holders of the gems are also displayed on the Log Window. Walls block attacks. You win if you end with most cards on field to win. Extra You can place walls before the game starts if you want to, it's entirely optional. (By clicking the creases on the field. This however, will give the first turn to the enemy) You can also click the Scoreboard before the game starts to set time-limits to taking moves for faster games. You gain a random Gem when you win. Cards *Fion - Fire - Can spend power to win *Bomb - Fire - Hits all adjacent cards for -1 when killed. *Flan - Water - Placeable on foe (Attacks as if the Flan was adjacent to it. Meaning the obvious, placing it on a foe must be a killing blow.) *Nima - Water - Also hits foes behind target *Ensi - Air - Hits mass at -1 per extra foe (In better words. She hits all enemies around her when placed. She may lose Points in doing so, need to check. God I rarely get Ensi when playing.) *Chocobo - Air - Can be combined with human Ally (Merges Chocobo's points with the ally he was placed on) *Gallo - Earth - Breaks wall first *Malboro - Earth - Minus 1 to all touching, every turn. *Vinx - Time - Hits back if living. *Warrior - Time - +2 if not hitting, holder goes first Blocks all hits weaker than 3-point damage. *Surne - Space - Clear shot = Ranged hit *Mage - Space - Hits Diagonally ignoring walls. *Rayze - Dark - Drains foes without killing Takes foe beaten (You will not move twice. You'll have a leftover card at the game's end.) *Rogue - Dark - Also hits sides for one Steals gems if foe lives by <2 *Aka - Light - Attacks via ally *Healer - Light - Adjacent allies get +1 point.